


Hand

by ToyaFFs Junk Pile (ToyaFF)



Series: ToyaFFs Junk Pile [3]
Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Condoms, Fluff and Smut, M/M, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:08:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29853723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToyaFF/pseuds/ToyaFFs%20Junk%20Pile
Summary: Sniper notices how often Scout holds his hand.
Relationships: Scout/Sniper (Team Fortress 2)
Series: ToyaFFs Junk Pile [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2194806
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	Hand

Again.

Yet again, the kid is holding my hand.

It was always at the end of a long game that Scout would knock on my van’s door– always around seven o’clock on the dot in fact. Some days it was just basic needs– the usual friendly drinking and banter, or begging to be given a decently cooked meal that wasn’t just stale bread and beer. Other times I’d open the door, only to be pushed back inside, barely even to keep on my heels as the kid began running his hands through my clothes and panting out my name.

It’s kinda crazy to think how drunken spur of the moment caused such a casual fling to occur.

Right now, I was spread out on my bed on my backside, naked, the kid equally the same as he sat in front of me, holding up one of my legs whilst his other hand squeezed tightly on mine. Scout had pushed the entirety of his cock inside my arse, shivering as the flabby flesh tightens around his length.

My body jerked into the bed as he thrusted against me, creaking the springs and rustling the sheets. Scout’s thrusting was quite clumsy, hurrying and slowing at the weirdest times. The kid was always pretty sloppy doing this, but I would be lying if I did not enjoy the jolt of surprise. One moment he is teasing slight drags against my sweet spot and the next he is straight up pounding against it with abandon.

“Snipes… Snipes––!” Scout repeated aloud with his eyes closed, completely lost in ecstasy. I kept quiet in my words, only moaning and groaning peeps of unintelligible noises whenever a pleasurable nerve struck below.

Even with Scout pounding himself right in front of me, my eyes ended up looking at our hands, watching as the muscles fluctuate each time he changed in speed. It was something so small, yet the sight alone really reddened my cheeks harder than the kids actual fucking.

“ _Haah_ … Snipes, is somethin’ wrong?” Scout swallowed loudly as he slowed to a stop. I eyed back, taking a moment to get a good look at him. The kid was utterly red like a tomato, streams of sweat and spit dripping down his chin as he continued to pant out at me. He does another loud swallow, being surprisingly patient as he waited for me to speak.

I turned my eye-contact on him, expressing a small twitchy smile and slowly saying, “Naw… naw, nothin’.”

“If it hurts, I’ll stop,” he continued to worry, which seemed unnecessary.

“Naw, it ain’t nothin’ like that… Come’on, keep goin’,” I nodded him on, still holding my smile.

Scout nodded back, and then took a deep breath. He began again, and quite quickly as well. He pulled back almost to his tip before slamming all the way. We both grunted from the impact as he does it again, echoing the sounds of wet skin slapping skin.

“Sc–Scout… gonna… gonna cum,” I panted out a warning the best I could.

“Just– Just hold on a bit, OK?” He pleaded, panting back just as heavily as I was now.

It only took another deep pound before I became a grumbly mess, my semen drenching all over my stomach with thick white goop. Scout stopped his movements, just taking in the sight as I squirmed and sputtered my release below. I soon quieted down, body shaking slightly still as I quietly breathed out. My now soften cocked rested itself in my mess, completely spent and satisfied.

Again, my eyes landed on our hands. My grip was tightly around him before my fingers fell back, tired. The boy did a good squeeze on it in response.

“Snipes… can I keep goin’?” Scout then pleaded again, still on the verge of coming himself.

Tiredly, I nod back and pant, “Yeah, keep goin’…”

Breathy whines pushed through my lips as Scout continued on. His thrusting was getting quite reckless again, going from small but quick bucking to deep arse pounding. The aching on my dick was getting to me a bit as I clench my teeth together. This shit is nothing, at least nothing close to the pain I gotta deal with every day on the field.

Even with my shades starting to fall off my face and my eyes squinting, I carefully watched his hand squeeze ever so tightly on mine, digging themselves into the bone of my knuckles.

“Cummin’, Snipes… Cu-Cu– _Ahh_ ––!” Scout’s words were cut by his own moan as he finally came. He shook about as I feel the pulsing of his dick spurt out in beats. He thrusted every other moment before halting to a stop, dropping his head down and panting in exhaustion. My other hand reached out to him, pulling him down by the neck as I rested him on my chest. I plant a kiss in his hair before resting my chin on his head.

My eyes turn to his hand again, still tightly intertwined with mine.

It only left when Scout finally had the energy to pull out. It dragged slowly before escaping completely, finally exposing the bright color condom he wore as it sagged all the way to his tip, creating a bubble filled with semen. The kid was never used to looking at condoms as he winces at the gross sight. Swiftly, he sat up and pulled it off his dick, wrapped a knot around it with little care and hastily dumped it into the trashbin near the bed.

“Hey, gimmie a tissue,” I tiredly asked over.

Scout came back with a single tissue in hand before crashing face first into the bed with a sour groan. With his face still plastered in the sheets, he held the flimsy cloth over for me to take. I thank him as I sit up slightly, readjusting my shades straight and wiping away the semen drenched all over my stomach.

I lay back down again, turning to my side to look at the moping sod. At this point, I was worried the kid was trying to suffocate himself because he still had his head deep in the sheets.

Finally, I ask, “Yah a’right?”

“Damn it, Snipes, why you always gotta come before I do!?” The kid forgot his indoor voice as he yelled out, his cheeks puffed up and his hair frizzled out in a messy fashion committed by the sheets.

I just laughed back, “Hey, yah should be happy yah can get me off so easily like that. Gettin’ pounded in the arse ain’t the most relaxin’ of things, gotta say.”

Scout suddenly becomes concerned now and asks more quietly, “Shit, does it still hurt you?” I shake my head, keeping my smile on him.

“Naw, felt good. No amount of preparin’ is gonna change the fact that yer poundin’ into my arse.”

His own smile returns as he laughs back, “Point taken.”

Scout scooches closer, snuggling besides me and wrapping an arm around my body. His hand laid on my shoulder as his head nuzzles into my neck.

The kid always tells me he likes topping more than he does bottoming, but it is hard to take that in face value when he is grabbing onto me like a needy baby koala wanting some milk from his ma. The cuddling is pretty nice, nicer when he still has the energy to move again after we are done. We stay tangled together, taking a moment to relax and rest up. The kid may want to go again later, or he also may just want to snuggle for the rest of the night. Eithers fine with me.

My eyes close before opening again to look at my shoulder– or more truthfully to look at the kid’s bleeding hand again.

I blurt out, “Ever tell yah how soft yer hands are?” Scout picks his head up, just blinking at me for a moment.

“Where’d that come from?”

“The way yah were holdin’ my hand just got me thinkin’ how bloody soft they were.”

Scout sits himself up, looking at his hands now. He rubbed a finger against the flabbily flesh of his other finger.

“I guess,” he spoke back with little care in his tone.

I do the same, sitting up and feeling the rough scratchy flesh my fingers produced.

“Mine ain’t anythin’ close to how yours feels,” I admit, pretending to act a little sad. Sometimes I just like seeing how the kid reacts to the little things.

Scout huffed, “Who cares! And I like how your hands feel.”

I smirk, “That right?”

He then grabbed my hand with both of his, squeezing onto it lightly. “Yeah, it makes me… I dunno, comfortable or somethin? Like, I can just touch it and squeeze it without fear of judgment or whateve’. And– And it makes me feel safe, ya know?” The more he went on, the more his voice sputtered and quieted. Soon, the kid was fuming bright red and looking away in embarrassment. “Geesh, you always make me say the weirdest shit, Snipes,” he muttered with a pout.

“I’ll be honest, yah always grab onto my hand while we do the do,” I admit, which honestly surprised the kid.

“Do I really?”

“Yah always find a way,” I chuckle back.

I waited for Scout to let go, but he was holding my hands ever so tightly.

He started quietly, “Snipes, if things don’t work out or anythin’ in the end– not that I don’t trust you, I totally trust you, I do! Just, well…” Then he stopped, looking unsure to continue further.

I help the kid and just spoke out my answer, “Scout, I’d never do anything that’ll hurt yah.”

He shook his head, unsatisfied and continued again, “Yeah, but, sometimes that shit can’t be avoided, you get me? Even if you don’t mean it, stupid shit always comes creepin’ up when ya don’t see it comin’.”

I plant my other hand on top of his and tell him, “Hell, I’d fight to prevent any of that shit from happenin’. And I ain’t gonna lose either, yah hear? I play to win after all.”

Scout perks up a smile again and laughs, “Why do you always gotta try and act so cool, Snipes?”

I just shrug back, “Never mean to, really.”

“Liar, you totally do!”

“What can I say? Scoping heads for a livin’ does wonders to a bloke’s ego.” A small beat of laughter echoes between us.

“I’d never do anythin’ stupid either, Snipes,” he quietly added on as the laughter died down.

“I dunno, yah do a lotta stupid shit,” I tease, making his face flush hot red again. He pulls his hands away before folding his arms, pretending to act all bratty with me.

“With that attitude, I’ll purposely do more!”

And again, I just tease, “And you weren’t already?”

Scout suddenly throws himself on top of me, being quite forward as he pushes me into the sheets and kisses me. I am shocked for a moment before I settle in, opening my mouth for his. Our lips puckered together, our saliva wetting the others lips. As fierce as the kiss started, it ended quite slowly and gently. Scout was the first to pull back, staring at me as I stared back. He then smiles and I return the same.

The kid did another swift kiss on my lips before snuggling his head in my neck and placing his hand on my shoulder again. I round an arm around his back, caressing his backside.

Scout fumbled about his next sentence, “Hey, uh, let’s do it bare next time.”

“Told yah, kid, don’t like that shit inside me. And don’t say yah can just pull out either, yah can’t even pull back durin’ the fightin’.”

“Well, we’re goin’ bare the next time you’re fuckin’ me.”

Again I chuckle, “Mate, once I find a spot, I ain’t leavin’ it till my work is done.”

“Stop mixin’ up work and sex… Dummy,” he yawned out before closing his eyes, snuggling his head deeper into my neck. Before I knew it, I find myself trapped below the kid as he just blissfully snoozed away.

Hell, I need to use the bathroom.

My eyes lock on the sleeping kid.

…I can hold it in for a couple more minutes. Piss holding is my specialty after all.


End file.
